


"Calum coughed and tried to look away with giving away that he'd been caught totally red handed. The other boy laughed and turned away. "

by destiel_lemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, collage AU, friendship to relationship, slightly steamy towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_lemmings/pseuds/destiel_lemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is taking a break from his afternoon shopping. When he notices that he's now not the only other one in the cosy little corner of the restaurant and he sees a boy with a camera. And for some reason Calum wants to know that boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Calum coughed and tried to look away with giving away that he'd been caught totally red handed. The other boy laughed and turned away. "

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random little thing that I came up with. It's a collage AU one shot. And I wrote it on my phone so sorry if there's anything wrong in it. Like if there's spelling mistakes or any formatting mistakes I'm sorry aha anyways, Enjoy!

Calum sighed, he had no idea why he had come all the way to the States to go to collage. He had no idea why he choose Michigan of all places. He just herd that it was good for art and was currently taking classes at Kendal. He hated being away from home but his passion was to strong for him to quit. He heard that Kendal was a top school for art and that GR was full of creativity. Now, he wasn't so sure. He missed being home, he missed his family, he missed the nice sun instead of all this crappy snow and shit. But a dreams a dream and he's determined to finish his schooling and become what he's aspired to be. 

===============

It was finally becoming what they would call 'Spring' here in this cold town. Even though there was still snow stuck to the ground, even in March, as Calum wandered into a restaurant he hadn't bothered to check the name on the sign. But it was by a smallish strip mall so it would be easy to go with it being by the bus line. School was going great and he couldn't be happier. He had just gotten done buying a few things from Target and decided that he needed food. He finally looked around and found that he was in line for Panda Express. Which was not a bad choice.  
After ordering and receiving his lemonade and food he decided to sit by the large windows that were in the more secluded part of the restaurant. He sighed contently at the soothing vibe that was given off. Decided he had waited long enough he dove into his food. He moaned at the taste, he had forgotten to eat breakfast before catching the bus out to the strip mall. 

After about twenty minuets of just relaxing and eating his food and scrolling on his phone he'd noticed another presence with him. He turned to the left a little and out of the side of his eye he saw a boy around his age maybe a few years older. The said boy had a backpack on a stool and a camera on the table next to his food. It kinda intrigued Calum. He had mostly seen people carry camera around the main city, not really in a sub-city before.  
By the time Calum noticed he was staring the other boy was already looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Calum coughed and tried to look away with giving away that he'd been caught totally red handed. The other boy laughed and turned away. One thing Calum did love about this place was that generally most of the people were really nice and cool, with a few exceptions.

 

Calum decided that after scrolling though his phone on random apps that he was officially bored. And his eyes automatically went back to the stranger that had laughed at him moments before. Calum had always been good at socializing so he decided to talk to him, being that that was the only thing that interested him now. While he packed away his leftovers of the food that he had abandoned when the stranger caught him he turned around. 

The boy was now looking through what Calum had guessed was photos on the camera he decided to finally look at him. He was wearing a nice oversized sweater that was navy blue that slightly gave him sweater paws. He was wearing slightly worn out black skinny jeans and slipped on his feet were a pair of shiny new Doc Martians. Calum guessed the boy had recently visited the larger naboring mall that had a nice shoe store in it. 

Finally Calum got up to the boys face that was framed by wavy sandy brown hair. It was grown out and looked as though it needed a cut but somehow it suited the boy even with it being slightly damp from the snow. He noticed that the boy had a nice vibrant smile when he smiled at a picture he must have taken. Cal decided to save that moment in his head because that was what he wanted to draw next. His teachers had always complemented him on portraits so he'd make this his next task. 

By the time he stopped surveying the boy he realized that he was being slightly creepy. He stood up and made his way to the boy. "Hey dude, that's a nice camera you got there." He had slightly picked up the slang from being in this state for almost a year, it felt more natural now to say 'dude' then his old term 'mate'. The other boy turned around and Calum's heart swelled and the look the other boy gave him when mentioning the camera. "Thanks! My parents got it for me as a going away present a couple of years ago." The other boy said. Calum now noticed that the had the same accent rather then the norther accent he was expecting.

"Wait, are you from Aus? Cos like that'd be wicked if I finally found another person from the home res." The other boy said. Calum smile and said "Yup! Finally someone who I can fully understand conversation with! Man I love being here but I still get lost in conversation sometimes aha." The other boy smiled excitedly his hazel eyes beaming, "Dude, come sit with me! I need another mate in my little circle of friends!" Calum packed up the rest of his belongings and migrated to the other table. 

"So my name is Ashton, it's nice to meet you. What's your name man?" "Well hello Ashton my names Calum." Calum said with a beaming smile, hearing the bo-Ashton speak reminded him of home and his friends that he'd left behind back in the homeland. "You know, I think that we might just become really good friends." Ashton said with a smile and Calum knew this boy was just the warmth he needed in the cold town.

===============

Calum sighed for the millionth time, "Ash I'm sorry but I don't want to go to the party with you. You always get wasted and hookup with someone and I have to drag your sorry ass home." The kiwi knew he was being harsh but his best friend needed the truth. Ever sense his last breakup with Alex he had been a proper mess. No matter how manny times Calum tried to help him Ashton wouldn't listen. The twenty year old was tired of having to pick up the broken man at the end of the night. Just because he has feelings for Ashton doesn't mean he needs to baby his ass. Ashton looked hurt by Calum's outburst before he huffed and stormed to his room.

After a year of getting to know each other they decided to get a small apartment together because they did not want to deal with their dorms anymore. Now it's two years later and it was becoming even harder for the boys to live with each other. Each for different reasons. For Calum it was the constant partying that the twenty-three year old did and his ever growing crush on the boy. For Ash it was because Calum wasn't 'fun' enough. Calum was ready to throw in the towel no matter how much he loved the boy he can't stand his attitude ever sense his break up. 

So now Calum was laying in his bed worrying because how could he be so irresponsible and let Ashton go out by himself. He was scared that the boy would get hurt or something. He had called him but Ashton had left his phone home. 'God he's such an idiot' Calum thought. And that's how Calum stayed up till three-thirty in the morning waiting for Ashton's ass. So when Ashton stumbled through the door he was suffocated by giant bear hugs and apologizes. Calum held the boy close realizing that he didn't smell as putrid with alcohol as he usually did. 

Ashton laughed (which was really a giggle but he always punched Calum when he said it was that saying "I am a manly man Cal! I play drums and lift and I am very manly!" To which Calum would reply "yeah and your rooms more tumblr then a 16 year old girl with the lights and photos" Ashton would eventually pout and stomp away) and he hugged Calum back. Calum realized that it was just a faint smell of whiskey telling him that he was more likely at a bar then a party. Calum pulled away slightly teary-eyed from all the worry he had built up.

Ashton sighed, "You've been waiting up for me haven't you?" Calum's silence answered the question. "You know I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting lately. Just the way me and Alex left things and my feelings lately have put me out of wack. And I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Ashton sighed deeply while Calum's looked up at him from his position that was currently snuggling into Ashton's neck. "It's all right. I mean I wish you wouldn't have managed it this way but I mean I forgive you. The way you acted was not okay, especially when all I was trying to do was help you and you kept pushing me away! I care about you a lot Ash and you just kept throwing my feelings away! I understand that you just had your heart broken but that doesn't mean you could break mine! Dammit I fucking love you, you idiot!" And by the end Calum was breathing harsh with tears streaming down his face. He noticed that Ashton had stalled in breathing and that's when he realized what he said.  
With a slight tremor in his voice he cleared his throat, "Um Ash I um I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that and I didn't mean to yell at you. I um fuck!" And with that Calum ran away into his bedroom leaving a baffled Ashton in the dust. Ashton blinked, 'Did he really just say that? Omg no way! He-he can't love me, I mean yeah we've said it before but the was an underlying tone with the way Calum said it. But why would Cal want me? I've been nothing but a dick to him even though I love him.... Wait did I just say I love him? Holy shit, I love him. I-I love him! God I have to tell him!" And with that Ashton bolted across the apartment and to Calum's bedroom door. He knocked lightly but urgently. 

When Calum heard the rapping of Ashton's knuckles on his door his heart stopped. 'Shit fuck what am I gonna do! I still have a whole year before I'm finished in this stupid place. I can't just leave and go home now! I'm so close to my dream! I can't believe I told Ashton I loved him, like yeah sure I do but he was never supposed to find out! Oh my god what am I gonna do!' And before Calum could think anymore his bedroom door was unlocked and Ashton was coming in 'stupid keys' Calum thought. 

And before Calum knew it lips were smashed onto his and he breath was taken away. Ashton's lips were firm yet soft a contrast to his hands that we're gripping at Calum's face and neck. The kiss was urgent and fast. The boys lips moving together and Cal's hands coming up into Ashton's hair. The kiss moved more into a lustful stage and that's when Ashton broke it off. Calum letting a soft whine come from his throat and out of his lips that were now bruised and shiny with evidence that Ashton had actually been kissing him. "I fucking love you too Calum. I love you so much, I just haven't realize it and I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I'm so sorry!" And before Ashton knew it lips were once again be smashed on his. And words were lost and breathing became a hassle as Calum swiped his tongue over Ashton's bottom lip. And that's when the boys knew it would be okay. And before the boys knew it the kiss got heavier and the were on Calum's bed ready for a night of what only Calum would call with a wink and eyebrow wiggle as makin' love.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed! I thought it would be good to switch it up and do a Cashton. I hope it wasn't totally horrible, comments and kudos are welcome! :)


End file.
